yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Vetrix
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | relatives = * III (relative) * IV (relative) * V (relative) | affiliation = Tron Family | anime deck = Unknown | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Tron is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He appears as the secondary main antagonist during the World Duel Carnival arc. Tron was formerly involved with Dr. Faker's business, and has sworn to take revenge alongside his relatives: III, IV and V. After III was defeated by Yuma Tsukumo, he decided to take revenge on him as well. His exact relationship with III, IV, and V remains to be seen, but it is known that they are relatives.V Jump Magazine, October 2011 Issue When III recalled his family past, Tron didn't appear in the flashback. However, the flashback features III's father who bears a resemblance to Tron in clothes and hair. Design Appearance Tron appears as a young boy with blond hair, which some of it is braided hanging over his right shoulder. He is outfitted in light greenish clothing and seems to be as tall as Hart Tenjo. He also wears a metallic crowned mask that reveals parts of his face. Like other members of Tron Family as well, Tron also possesses a crest that appears on his right hand like IV. Its insignia has the same color as the mark used in the ritual. Abilities After Tron managed to take some of Hart's powers (even though the ritual was stopped before it was finished), he still gains the ability to produce a small, but strong energy ball. This ball eventually grows into a much larger size, and is so powerful that he had difficulty in controlling it. He can also see Astral this is due to the power he managed to take from Hart. Tron is also capable of creating portals that teleport his relatives away through his crest. He can also transfer some of his power to another and increase their abilities. Personality Tron seems like a child, enjoying cartoons and playing video games to the point where he bursts out in fits of laughter and acting like a regular child in public events. When not watching cartoons or when not in public, his personality changes completely. He appears to be relatively calm, when he is talking to III, IV, and V showcasing how he is the leader of the group. In addition, he seems to be the most respected out of his family, as when IV talked back to him, V stood up for him and scolded IV. Tron seems close to V, as they are seen talking to each other often, and care a great deal about III. While III was Dueling Yuma Tsukumo, he was very confident that he would win due to the powers and cards he gave him, and was not at all concerned about III's safety during the Duel, even after being talked to by a worried V. After III was defeated and nearly killed, Tron stayed at his bedside, worried about him, and not seeming to care about him giving away the 2 "Number" cards he had to Yuma. He then vows to get revenge on Yuma. Biography History Tron was involved with Dr. Faker in some way. Tron also stated that Faker now believes him to be dead. Tron vowed to take revenge on Faker for unknown reasons with aide of his relatives. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries Tron's plan involved Reginald Kastle and the "Numbers" in some way and he instructed IV to ensure that Reginald participated in the World Duel Carnival. IV then returns to Tron to inform him that he carried out what he asked, to which Tron was pleased at. During the second morning of the WDC, Tron awoke to IV arguing with V for being boisterous and self-centred as it would ruin their family's plan, to which Tron settled along with V and III. As part of his plan, III was instructed to give Reginald "Number 32: Shark Drake". After IV and III left to complete their missions, Tron told V to ensure that no matter what, Dr. Faker must not find out that he is living as he thinks that he is dead. III returned to Tron in order to inform him of his success in handing Reginald Kastle Number 32: Shark Drake, which Tron congratulated him on fulfilling his orders as he always does. After saying modesty was one of III's virtues, III was worried since the "Number" did not possess Reginald, but Tron tells him that its darkness will sleep in Reginald's heart and slowly grow be released one day. Tron orders V to kidnap Hart Tenjo in order to further his plans to defeat Dr. Faker. After V took Hart via the use of his crest, he transported him to an abandoned gallery where Tron and his relatives awaited him. They then began the ritual which caused several tentacles to wrap around Hart, which in turn then passed his memories and powers onto Tron, allowing him to see the Astral World. Whilst this was taking place, Yuma Tsukumo, Kite Tenjo and their friends managed to enter the gallery. To prevent them from stopping the ritual, V sends III and IV to Duel them in order to prevent them from reaching Tron in time for the ritual to finish. During the ritual, Tron is able to access Hart's memories. He first sees the memory in which the Tenjo brothers lived peacefully before meeting Mr. Heartland. Nevertheless as III and IV's Tag Duel against Yuma and Kite continues, Tron's ritual gets interrupted when Hart, wanting to be one to save his brother instead of the opposite, transfers his powers to Kite. However, it seems Tron still is able to obtain some of it as seen when he produces a small, but powerful energy ball. Furthermore after Tron tests his new obtained power, he learns from V that Yuma Tsukumo possesses the 'Original Number". However, because of Yuma's surname, Tron wonders if he is the son of Kazuma Tsukumo, which V answers as correct, shocking him. Tron performed a ritual on III, similiar to the one he had with Hart, transferring some of his power into III's crest, which Tron called the powers equivalent to the pain that III had felt in his life. In addition, he gave him two new cards - "Number 6: OOPArts Atlanthal" and "Angolmois". Tron told him that the former card would put him a great strain on him both physically and mentally and that the latter card would ensure that both players do not walk away unharmed. During III's Duel with Yuma, Tron alongside V observe the Duel from a balcony, where V feels nervous about whether or not III can win, but Tron reassures V that he will with the power which he granted him. Tron was revealed to have not only awarded III a more powerful crest, with powers which can physically harm people, but also allowed III to manifest armor as well as capture and crush Astral. After Yuma manages to retrieve his old personality from III's Crest, he manages to make a come back with "Number 39: Utopia", which III responds with by Xyz Summoning "Atlanthal". This "Number" is revealed to be extremely strong, even causing damage outside of the Duel and AR Vision . "Angolmois" opened the door to the Valian World. V warns Tron that III may be in trouble, to which Tron responds with laughter. After III is defeated, Tron comforts him at his bedside, vowing to take revenge on Yuma. World Duel Carnival Finals After Yuma and Astral defeated III, resulting in him falling unconscious, IV implored that Tron give him new powers so he could defeat Yuma. Tron responded that he's disappointed in both III and IV. IV angrily replied that III fought against the Original Number for Tron and ended up bedridden. Tron responded that what he wants is results and if III and IV can't give them to him, he has other options - like Shark. He told IV that their role was to lure him out, which angered IV. At the WDC Finals party, Tron revealed himself while interrupting Mr. Heartland's speech, who he called "old man" and told him that he would crush him. Tron then playfully told them how much he likes cake and calls down to Yuma as "big brother" and told him that they will meet in the finals. Before leaving, he stared directly at Astral and laughed, and was later seen playing a video game while conducing business with that Fallguys. The next day, Tron boards the Duel Coaster with the rest of the finalists and witnessed V defeat an opponent in a one turn and said he expected no less of him. He also saw that Shark and IV's duels as well and comment how relentless they were. Later on, Tron watches the Fallguys cornering Yuma and states that he wants to see how much power Yuma has. Deck It is not known yet what kind of Deck Tron plays. Trivia * His mask may be a reference to the novel "Man in the Iron Mask", where a prince had his face placed in a helmet of iron. * He is similar to many antagonists of Yu-Gi-Oh!: ** Tron relies on his relatives to do his work and is the leader of an organization like Marik Ishtar, Sartorius, Yubel, Roman Goodwin, and Z-one. ** Tron is one of the main antagonists of a tournament just like how the Three Pure Nobles and Aporia are the main antagonists of the WRGP, Sartorius and the Society of Light are the main antagonists of the Genex Tournament, Marik Ishtar and Yami Marik are the antagonists of Battle City, and Maximillion Pegasus being the main antagonist of Duelist Kingdom. ** He also enjoys cartoons, wears something on the left eye side, and uses a tournament to conceal his plans like Maximillion Pegasus. ** Tron uses his assistants to achieve their goal for themselves like Marik Ishtar, Noah Kaiba, Kagemaru, and Rex Goodwin did. *Tron's visible eye resembles Hart Tenjo's eyes when he is in a trance. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters